


Slow Down There, James Joyce

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana intercepts a letter from the Warden to Morrigan, one that makes even her blush.</p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down There, James Joyce

Leliana only meant to glance through it quickly in order to see if there was any pertinent information regarding the Warden's location or, if she were completely honest, any details about the parentage of Kieran, as Morrigan would not share. But from the first line onwards, she dropped the parchment, glaring at it as if it might set her on fire.

She only scanned it through, brief phrases jumping out at her.

_Your hot lips sucking me off while your legs are wrapped around my head, shaking as I devour every inch of your pink pussy._

_I got myself off three times reading your last letter, my smallclothes still wet. I held your handkerchief to my mouth, smelling your honeyed juices, almost tasting you again._

_When you rubbed your clit against mine, pinning me down, your hands on my throat-_

"Leliana?"

She yelped, hiding the letter behind her back. Josephine stood, looking at her in puzzlement.

"Have the Warden's letters arrived? 

"Not yet," Leliana lied.

"Well, let me know. Lady Morrigan is most anxious to hear from her lover."

"Yes," Leliana laughed dirtily, "I imagine she is."


End file.
